Rocky's Rocky Road Reality
Summary Rocky thinks he's not a good brother, uncle or friend to the pups so he decides to leave Adventure Bay. Characters Original PAW Patrol pups and Ryder Kotaro Twilight Lou And Jac Tiago and Jewel Violence is never the answer: Pieface and Zuri pups (Leonardo and Michelangelo) Compounds and contests: Rascal and Tifu pups (Donatello and Raphael) Friendship is conflict: Kotaro and Twilight pups (Rascal and Pieface) Zuri Tifu Story It all started one evening at the Lookout. Rocky was laying down inside his pup-house when Tiago walked by. "You weren't at dinner." Tiago said. "not hungry." Was all Rocky could say. "now, I've experienced this three times I'm my life to know something is bothering you, my son-in-law. Care to explain?" Tiago sat down in front of Rocky. "I just don't feel like I belong here, you know? My big brother married your daughter, their pups married their loves of the lives and they had pups. I feel like something's missing and just don't know what." Rocky explained. "hmm. I'm no expert at this kinda thing but I know for sure that Jewel does, so why don't you talk to her?" Tiago hinted. "no thanks, as much as I appreciate the gesture, I'll have to decline." Rocky apologized. "it's alright, Rocky. I'll leave you to figure it out for yourself. Now, where are those four great-grandpups of mine?" Tiago assured him, before walking off to find either Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo or Michelangelo. He found Raphael playing with Donatello. Donnie was playing tug of war with Raph. So far, Donnie was loosing. "Come on, Raphie! Just let me try and win!!" He whined. "fine by me, Donnie-boy!" Raph replied before Donnie tugged at the rope, pulling Raph with it. Rocky walked past the pups. He sighed as memories of him and his big brother playing just like his nephew's played in his head. Leo and Mikey walked out, Leo growled as he stormed past his cousins and headed straight to Tifu and Donnie's lab. "I'm sorry, okay?!" Mikey barked at his older brother. "It's not my fault that you lost to me at Battlefield 1!!" "shut up and go away, Michelangelo!!" Leo's voice thundered from the other side of the lab doors. He never shouted at his little brother like that before. Mikey felt tears stinging his eyes as he whimpered and headed into the Lookout. Donnie followed Mikey as Raph pounded on the lab door. "Open up, Fearless!! I know you're in there!!!!!" Raph shouted. "go away, Raphael!" Leo barked. "you don't get it, do you, Leonardo?! You just made your lil' bro cry!! Hope your guilt swallows you whole because of what you've done!!" Raph yelled and stormed off, but not before kicking the doors with his muscular back legs. Tiago walked over to the lab doors and gently pressed his paw against the cold, smooth metal. "Leonardo, it's me, Tiago." He said. "Open the door, please." A moment later, Leo opened the door and stepped out. Tiago smiled warmly and hugged Leo closely. "What's got you so worked up, hmm?" "Mikey won against me at Battlefield 1. My winning streak had been lost. I can't stand losing at Battlefield 1!" Leo said after a while.